Black Moon
by TakaShira
Summary: FIN What if there was another line? A lost line? One that wasn't held back by the predicaments of aging. Noir is of this line and can give the others her gift of life. ReidOC Sue
1. Chapter 1

What if there was another line? A lost and forgotten line? A more powerful line? One without restraints of aging. Of course it would be a woman to cure the predicaments of using. 

The eldest daughter of an original Ipswich clan member, escaped the trials, willed her father's power as his only child, fleeing to the wilds of the land, only to be found by another and find love. Through her and her's the line changed, adapted and evolved to this new blood and then bred true to first born women. This is the story of her heir.

* * *

Fear not that which hides in shadow

* * *

Noir Lune Mab Eleuthera absently twirled her pencil between her fingers, resting her chin in her other hand.

She'd been attending Spencer for nearly a month now, long enough to know who's who and what's what. Which classes to look forward to and which to dread beyond all reason, aka History.

She tossed her head back to rid her vision of the long black uneven bangs that simply fell back into place unbothered by her futile attempts. Though they were styled and cut to do just that it was, on occasion, annoying.

While glaring at the offending hair her gaze caught hold of something more interesting. A blond boy across the room looking just as bored as she felt.

Reid. His name floated to the surface of her mind as she studied him, again. The other girls all twittered and cooed whenever he looked their way or walked by. He basked in it, or remained indifferent, usually basking was his preferred choice.

Noir didn't follow the norm on many occasion, and this was no exception. She'd glance at him with the same indifference he gave to so many others. Something wasn't quite right about this boy, something about him spoke to her too well.

She watched him turn to face her unbothered by being caught staring. They'd played this game before on occasion, sometimes he caught her sometimes he did not. Neither mattered, it wasn't as if she'd blush and duck behind her books like every other girl.

Even when he blew her a kiss, a sudden new addition to this game she remained unfazed, while he looked confused by the complete lack of effect.

Noir shrugged at him and leaned back into her chair closing her eyes.

End moon to near moon she had been in this place for reasons untold. Sat in these classrooms and learned nothing of what she yearned to know.

At the very least she'd been here long enough to make friends.

Noir sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want friends, or that she thought herself above these people. She'd simply been raised within a pack mentality. It was not that she had been isolated from the world, no she knew the basics, how to act, what to do. It was just that you did not invite yourself into an already established pack, or clique in this case, you had to be invited.

She groaned quietly and fell forward to rest her head on her books while mentally scolding her former back. They'd sent her away just like every other seventeen year old within their midst. They could have at least banished her for the seven years independence with another of her brethren. But of course it was not their way.

"Tell me about it," A soft whisper intruded on her thoughts.

Noir opened her eyes to glance to the dark skinned beauty who sat next to her this class.

Kate smiled knowingly, "This is my most hated class too."

Noir couldn't help but grin, she liked Kate and considered her the closest thing she had as a friend in this place even though she was a bare acquaintance.

"With all the blood and adventure in history its amazing how boring they can make it."

"I know!" Kate's smile grew, "Give me Troy any day. I mean I totally learned something from that movie."

"Brad in long hair," Noir grinned even bigger as she allowed the mental picture to overflow her mind.

"Mmmm…" Kate replied softly.

The two girls sat in dreamy blissful silence for a few moments before the end of class was upon them and they each stood quickly to gather their things.

"Hey Noir!" Kate yelled at the black haired girl's retreating back.

Noir turned back and waited for Kate to save off her nearing companions and follow down the steps.

"We're all going to Nikky's tonight if you'd like o join us."

Noir hesitated calculating.

Kate quickly took the silence differently, "It's just, well I've noticed you haven't really made any friends here. If that's how you like it that's cool and everything-"

Noir smiled again, "No it's not that at all and I'd love to go out tonight."

"Great! I'll come by your room around ten ok?" Kate looked almost relieved as she turned to leave.

"Kate," Noir stopped her and met the darker girl's eyes, "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Ok so really this story is done. Finished, written beginning to end all I have to do is update it which I make absolutely no promises about. Will when I can. But the fact is I am writing two original fiction on fictionpress and at least three other stories here on that have priority. They only have that priority because readers review. You want this updated bring it back to my attention with reviews. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for any review you give. 


	2. Chapter 2

Noir walked alongside Kate and Kate's boyfriend Pogue as they made their way down the street to the bar called Nikky's.

While most might have felt like an awkward third wheel in this situation but Noir remained unbothered, confident and still just a little mysterious; which kept her forever comfortable.

She wore a black silk shirt that hugged her curves whenever she moved, crossing over her chest, the thick straps hung low on her shoulders. Her black curtain of hair hung straight down her back, tickling the exposed flesh left uncovered by the low slung shirt. Regular, relaxed blue jeans flared out under her knee, hiding her knee high black boots. Smoky dark eyes trailed up to the starry sky, peering through a sheet of black hair at the first quarter moon.

'Next week,' she thought silently a ghost of a smile playing across her lips.

Then Kate suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bar through the throng of people congregated at the entrance. They came upon a table of familiar faces quick enough, Pogue trailing silently in their wake.

"Everyone," Kate announced with a smile, "This is Noir, she sits with me in History and after that horrendous class today we both desperately needed a night out. Noir, I don't know it you've met-"

"Caleb, Sarah, Tyler and Reid. It's kind of hard not to know unless you live in a bubble," Noir interrupted unperturbed.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," Kate sat next to her boyfriend across the table.

"Noir," Reid said slowly testing it out as the raven haired girl sat between he and Tyler.

"Reid, your grandmother's name was defiantly not Noir." Caleb said quickly.

"No," Reid replied slowly, his eyes raking over her body, "It wasn't."

Noir didn't shrink away from his overly familiar gaze, after all he was attractive and she really didn't mind knowing he thought the same of her.

She waited patiently for his eyes to meet hers taking in his mischievous grin and then matched it with her own before looking away.

"It is French for black though," Reid said smartly looking pleased with himself.

Everyone stared at his dumbfounded for a few awkward moments.

Noir gave a sympathetic half smile and went to the rescue, "Ya, it is. It's odd really. My mother was part Norwegian and my father was from Brazil. Not a drop of French blood in me."

"There. See." Reid concluded in satisfaction, "It's a good thing I noticed it."

More awkward silence ensued.

"Fine! You can all be that was, you suck, I'm going to play pool." He stood and stalked off towards the tables in quick retreat.

Tyler hesitated poised to follow and upon hearing no objection did so.

Laughter erupted from the table and Noir waited for it to subside before asking her question.

"Is he always like that?"

"Only if he wants in your pants," Pogue smiled and earned himself a light playful backhand on the chest from Kate.

"He's a nice guy," the dark haired girl said quickly, hesitated and then added, "usually. Anyways he was totally checking you out, bad. I say go for it."

"Only if you don't mind getting your heart smashed." Caleb added.

"Caleb!" Sarah gasped, "He's your brother…well sort of."

"You don't have to lose your heart to have some fun," Noir countered, "and he is rather attractive." She glanced over her shoulder at him while he laughed across the room.

Silence struck again causing her to refocus her attention.

"Do you like him?" Kate asked thrilled to have stumbled on a juicy piece of gossip.

"I don't know him," Noir shrugged absently.

"Count yourself lucky," Pogue teased this time catching her girlfriends hand in his own this time still smiling at his teasing.

Noir shrugged again, "I think I need a drink, I'll be back." She stood quickly and made her quick exit unbothered by the conversation she'd just abandoned which would surely continue on without her.

She soon found herself leaning on the bar sipping a soda studying Reid yet again.

She had to admit attractive was an understatement with this boy.

Though raised in a pack setting and taught to go for an Alpha male, Caleb in this case, Reid had his appeal. Plus Caleb already had a girl, and Noir was in no mood to make enemies as of yet, especially as Caleb seemed to controlled and uptight for her tastes.

Reid, a rogue and loner in a sense, straining at the bonds of his pack, was an Alpha in his own right. Oh yes this one certainly had his appeal.

"Hey there pretty girl," a deep voice sounded off to the side.

Noir allowed her black eyes to fall on another pack. This Alpha revolted her. A pack of mange hounds lead by a coyote.

Aaron.

A not respect, no class Omega in her eyes. In any other group he'd be at the bottom of the chain but he had surrounded himself with weaker individuals making himself appear stronger. Such packs had no purpose except to be hunted and wiped out.

She turned her face from him paying no attention wondering how angry it would make him. Wondering if he'd see a stronger individual and rightfully flee.

"Hey girl I'm talking to you," Aaron snapped stepping into her line of sight, his followers flanking him.

Noir gave him a bored look of disgust, contemplating for best to wound his great pride and put him in his place, under her shoe.

"Really," she settled on a bored drawl, turning away from him entirely this time, showing him her back, the most extreme insult one could give, well anyone.

"Hey don't you turn your back on me!" Aaron snarled grabbing her arm and twisted her back around.

Out of the corner of her eye she say Reid start towards them anger and the promise of trouble lighting his gaze.

Reid had been watching her off to the side since she'd got her drink knowing that she in turn watched him.

There was just something about her that called to him. The same bored way she asked for trouble but remained unconcerned when she got it. The way she didn't care what others thought or how they saw her. Something like himself he concluded.

Now she was in trouble. The same trouble he often found himself in, wit the same person too, and so he started forward having more experience in this situation then most.

But she was already out of the situation before he could get in. She'd side stepped Aaron and pushed him into the bar se casually as she walked away from the bastard.

"Spot of trouble there love?" Reid smiled at Aaron over her shoulder as she approached him.

"Not really, why were you hoping to play hero?" Noir smiled in return enjoying the flirtation and the way Aaron's hot gaze burned into her back.

Reid shrugged, "If the armor fits."

"I hardly think you need armor of any sort to take on that buffoon." She laughed speaking loud enough for the Omega to hear.

"No, no I think you are right, he's hardly worth breaking out the big guns." Reid grinned again and winked at Aaron mouthing the word thanks to the fuming boy.

Noir saw and shook her head with a smile, "You're just causing trouble now."

"Probably," Reid shrugged again and offered his arm, "Shall I escort milady away from these dogs to better amusement?"

Noir took his arm with a half curtsy, "Why thank you good sir."

She ignored the hot gaze on her back and the curious looks from around the bar as Reid led her back to the pool tables.

"All right?" Tyler asked handing Reid his pool cue.

"Nothing I can't handle," Reid replied as he moved around the table to take his next shot.

"Clearly," Tyler grinned and winked at Noir.

"So this is what you boys do for fun? Bar fights and pool?" Noir asked skeptically.

"Oh don't forget seducing the odd female." Reid smiled sweetly at her from across the table.

"Odd being the key word I'm sure. It all sounds thrilling." Noir drawled.

"He's just kidding," Tyler said quickly.

"I'm sure," She replied eyeing up Reid with playful suspicion.

"Either way," Reid shrugged and took his shot.

"There's a fair next Friday!" Tyler exclaimed suddenly, pleased to have found something to talk about other then Reid wanting in this poor girl's pants.

"Really," Noir replied looking at him full on with genuine interest. "Now that sounds like possible fun."

"Of course it will be fun, your going with us." Reid said absently.

"Am I now?"

"Yup," his voice firm with certainty.

"We shall see." 

"Oh he shall shall we? Who are you fooling?" Reid laughed.

"There's no purpose in trying to fool a fool." Noir countered. "Just because most girls throw themselves at you doesn't mean that I will too Garwin. Lesson number one sweetness; never assume the same out of every girl. Some of us are a little harder to get then the average whore."

"And you're one of these hard to get girls?" Reid leaned towards her.

"Heavens no," she grinned and leaned into him to whisper in his head. "I get what I want and don't bother when the rest. I'm in it for the fun, the fight and the fucking."

Her tongue grazed his earlobe in light teasing before abandoning him to the sudden cold air on damp flesh.

Reid and Tyler watched her make her way back into the crowd towards the others.

"Well?" Tyler questioned.

"This looks like fun." Reid grinned and took another shot.

Noir eased her dorm room door shut quietly though there was no need in her single room. Well it wasn't really a single room she just didn't have a room mate as of yet. In fact her entire floor was almost deserted. At least it made for good showers.

She sighed as she peeled off her clothing and fell into bed not bothering to get under the covers merely pulling one half over her.

She'd danced, she'd talked, she'd drank. Most of all she ignored Reid out of sheer amusement.

He certainly wasn't accustomed to behavior such as hers. Hot and cold in a matter of seconds. When girls were hot for him that was it, they were hot. But this uncertainty, it was his own game. How often she'd heard girls saying how confusing he was switching on and off. He'd so something nice for them one day the next they barely exist to him. None of them ever really knew if he liked them or the attention. If he was serious with them or just playing the game they all knew he played.

Noir closed her eyes, trying to focus on sleep and rid herself of the thoughts concerned with the hot blond.

Playing certainly had its appeal with this one.

A smile crept over her lips as she fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

History went by faster now that she had a standing invite to start a conversation with Kate, but it was Kate who started talking first.

"Reid was asking about you."

"Really?" Noir replied not bothering to look up from her notes.

"You don't sound surprised." Kate said uncertainly.

Noir looked up this time and grinned, "Should I be?"

"I guess not. He wanted to know what kind of guy you were into."

"Ooh, role playing already! That kinky bastard." Noir looked positively evil as she glanced at Reid who had been watching the pair of girls.

This time it was he who looked away first unsure as to how to react to being caught staring.

"Tell him I like rebel bad boys." Noir said to Kate not taking her eyes off the target.

"So you do like him!"

Noir finally looked at the smiling girl and shrugged. "I don't know him. And most of all he doesn't know me. But if I had to say anything it would be I have a passing interested in him."

Kate shrugged back, "It's a start. Let me just warn you though-"

"Reid's not the commitment type? I know and that's fine, it's not like I'm looking to get married here. Plus I'm really not much for the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing either. I enjoy the freedom of coming and going and not having anyone to answer to."

"Well not look at you! Taking on bar fights and Reid. You really can take care of yourself."

"I try," Noir smiled with pride and glanced back at Reid who was watching them again more openly.

"So?" Tyler asked as he and his 'brothers' stood pool side.

"They were talking about me right there. She didn't even try to hide the fact." Reid replied in exasperation as he barely held himself back from pacing.

"I think Reid's met his match in this one," Pogue joked.

Reid sneered slightly, "Not likely. I'm just saying she'd not like most girls."

"She's not throwing herself at you?" Tyler piped, "She did inform you that she wouldn't."

"I just don't get her," Reid ignored his friend, "But then again I don't need to get her to get with her."

"I don't know Reid. Maybe you shouldn't fuck with this one. There's something not right about her." Caleb said looking up at the raised track above the pool where the girl in question did her stretches.

"I'm not going to fuck with her; I'm just going to fuck her." Reid grinned.

"You felt it too?" Pogue ignored Reid. "Something is almost unnatural about that girl."

"I don't know if I would say that exactly," Caleb replied, "It almost something familiar. Something so right about her that it's wrong. Does that make sense?"

Reid clapped his hand on the older boy's shoulder, "Nope. But then not much that comes out of your mouth does. She's just not the kind of chick we're used to here. Nothing more then that."

"I don't know Reid. Just be careful with this girl," Pogue cautioned as they all looked up at the track to see her run past in amazing speed.

"Whatever, I don't need you kids holding my hand. I have done this before." With that Reid's eyes grew black and he focused his energy on the girl they all stood watching.

Her ankle twisted, she tripped and stumbled off balanced.

"Reid!" Caleb hissed rounding on the blonde boy.

But Reid ignored him and watched her hand shot out to break her fall only to turn the clumsy fall into a graceful one-handed round off. She landed on her feet and brushed herself off checking her ankle for injury.

Pogue glanced at the others in slight disbelief, "Not right at all…"

"So she had some gymnastic skills, that does not make her into some alien whom I should flee," Reid replied coldly to his friends as they stood in the locker room.

"We're not asking you to fell her, just to be careful," Pogue replied equally as chilling.

"And don't you ever use like that so out in the open," Caleb added.

"Or you'll what? Ground me?" Reid rebelled.

"I will not have you expose us with your foolishness Reid." Caleb replied softly the threat of banishment ever present.

"Whatever," Reid shrugged, slamming his locker and turning away without as much as a glance back.

Noir sat peacefully under a tree reading a book and eating a cold turkey sandwich. She didn't stir as the leaves crackled behind her and she inhaled deeply; spices. Reid.

He fell gracefully to the ground beside her and leaned against the tree with a heavy sigh, eyes closed. They sat in complete and comfortable silence until she turned the page in her book quietly.

Reid started overdramatically, "Noir! My goodness! I didn't even see you there; you gave me quite a fright."

"I'm sure," She replied almost convincingly as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"What cha reading?" He asked simply leaning over her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Book," she said biting into her sandwich. She moved to lower it then thought better of it and brought the food up to Reid's lips.

"Thanks," he smiled in genuine gratitude before he took a bite.

"What do you want Reid?" She asked seriously getting straight to the point without looking up from her book.

"World peace," Reid replied instantly.

"Who doesn't, what else do you want Reid. What do you want from me?"

"Everyone is warning me about you." He nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply.

She leaned into him, "Likewise peaches. That doesn't answer my question though."

"We've never had a girl like you here." He gently kissed her neck.

She hissed and turned her face towards him slightly, "I can certainly believe that. Get to the point now please."

"You're so different from all the other chicks in this place." Reid smiled into her collar bone.

"Not that different sweetness, I doubt that any of them would take lightly to being called chicks."

Reid chuckled into her hair as his arm crept around her waist and he whispered into her ear, "You want to know what I want kitten? The answer is so very simple. You." His tongue snaked out to catch her earlobe so lightly.

Her arm came up quickly and curled around his neck making him smile at how easy this was.

Just as quickly he found himself on the flat of his back staring up at the sky. Noir had her shin placed across his hips, and her forearm across his throat. Her other hand was clasped around on of his wrists, her other leg holding his other hand down against the grass.

Reid finally got his bearings and cocked his head at her in curiosity, "What? So you can do to me but I can't do to you?"

"Oh no sweetness, you're most welcome to try to do this to me. I wish you luck too."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean Reid. I repeat; you are most welcome to try. Not my fault you are to slow to react to me," she smiled sweetly down at him.

"I told you what I want pet. What do you want?"

"Oh Reid, I want what I want when I want it. And if I don't get it from you, I'll find someone else who will satisfy me."

"Then tell me beautiful how can I satisfy you?"

"Mmm, a man after my heart," she whispered leaning closer to him as she released his hand and let her fingers trail over his chest ever traveling lower.

Reid suppressed a groan yet closed his eyes in pleasure as her fingers tugged at the hem of his pants.

"Reid!" Noir grinned mischievously, "This is not the place for that!"

Suddenly she was gone and her absence hit him like a wave of cold water.

Noir smiled down as him as she stood over him book in hand, and then left without another word.

Reid sat up and looked over his shoulder as she left before looking down at the predicament she left him with. A groan of frustration left his lips as he glanced around him.

She'd left the other half of her sandwich unwrapped on the grass next to him. He grabbed in and took a bite knowing full and well that he had no hope of getting his own lunch now; also knowing that she knew that same fact.

He also knew that he would have to avoid her for the rest of the day to avoid this embarrassing situation, and give him time to devise some pay back. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

It was the next evening that Reid went in search of her, to no avail. He looked everywhere for her. The library, study hall, he even broke into the pool to check the track. 

He was heading back to his dorm across campus, ignoring the voices in the night, and fuming at her loss in the dark, when she so randomly appeared in the shadows coming out of the trees from a late night walk.

To his dismay, Aaron and his thugs saw her too, and they were closer.

He could hear them calling to her as he quickened his own pace. But Noir kept walking, seemingly oblivious to the threat.

Reid cursed and wished he's brought Tyler along for back up, of at least a distraction. This wasn't Nikky's where Aaron had to behave himself within a crowd.

No out here, where she was alone Aaron would make her pay for her disrespect. The disrespect he himself had made worse with his taunting.

Aaron was not above beating a girl if he thought she deserved it.

Noir looked up when Aaron grabbed her arm and snarled in her face. She was mildly surprised, though unalarmed. She'd been so self involved she hadn't been attentive in her surroundings.

Before she knew it though she was on the ground her face stinging where he'd just struck her.

"Aaron you piece of shit!" A familiar voice called through the ringing.

Noir gave her head a shake and looked up to see Reid striding up to them completely radiating anger.

"Fuck of Garwin or you're next," Aaron snarled in contempt.

"By all means, I think I want to be first," Reid replied coolly as he reached down to help Noir up.

She stood and allowed her hand to linger in his for a moment before whispering to him, "Don't do this Reid."

Reid looked at her briefly a charming smile on his face, "No chance princess. The armor fits so well this time and I'm fond of playing hero. Don't make me take it off now."

Noir shook her head smiling at him in disbelief.

"Reid?" Another voice called through the darkness as two more figures came out of the darkness.

"Caleb! Pogue! Join the party! Apparently this is the place to be!" Reid's smile grew with his confidence. At lease with them as distraction using wouldn't be as risky. He glanced over at Noir, the bruise growing on the right side of her face. Any risk at the moment would be worth it he thought as anger swelled inside him.

"What are you doing out here Aaron?" Caleb demanded calmly.

Reid interrupted, "He wanted to jump Noir."

Caleb and Pogue both glanced at the dark haired girl and saw the bruise. Both instantly radiated fury giving Reid even more joy. There was no way they would object to his using now.

"I suggest you boys leave now." Noir said quietly to Aaron, who's companions agreed quickly. They'd been prepared to jump a girl, but a fair fight didn't have as much appeal.

Reid was almost sorry to see them leave so quickly.

"What were you two doing out here?" Caleb demanded quick enough.

"I was going back to my dorm," Reid replied truthfully.

"I went for a walk, it that ok?" Noir snapped in challenge eyeing up the two taller boys in suspicion.

"You should know better, especially after the bar Friday-"

"Well apparently I don't," Noir replied coldly.

"Maybe you should teach your girlfriend something Reid," Pogue said scathingly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Reid mumbled, slightly baffled by the lack of indignation he should have been feeling by the implication that some woman owned him.

"You know what, it's no big deal here, no one it hurt," Noir said quickly refusing to look at Reid.

"How's your face?" Pogue pointed out.

Noir shrugged, "Had worse. Now if you don't mind," she made to move past Caleb towards the dorms.

Caleb grabbed her arm and asked again, "What were you doing out here Noir?"

She glanced at his hand on her arm then looked up him through narrowed eyes, "Doing a moon dance in my underwear. That ok? I'll invite you along next time, but then again you might not be able to keep up."

Caleb ignored her taunt, "I'm serious Noir. Aaron has it out for you. And hanging around with Reid here isn't making your chances any better. He obviously isn't above beating women."

"I'll remember that, plus so far Reid is worth it." Noir replied coolly pulling out of Caleb's grasp and walked away unbothered by the entire situation.

"I'll make sure she gets in ok," Reid said quickly staring after her poised to follow.

"I've no doubt. Be careful," Caleb answered knowing that he couldn't stop his friend.

Reid didn't wait for more to be said and ran after her.

"Do we tell him what we were doing? You know he'll ask tomorrow," Pogue said quietly as they watched Reid open the door for the girl.

"No. We've no proof of anything." Caleb replied as he watched Reid curl his arm around the girl and guide her inside.

"I want to know how she managed to get away so fast." Pogue mused.

"Me too. We know these woods better then most and she lost us in seconds."

"Do you think she knew we were following her?" Pogue asked quietly.

"I've no doubt. We wait to see what she does about it though. There just is something about that girl."

They stepped onto her floor in silence. The top floor was usually the last to fill so they had little worry of waking anyone, yet still they remained silent.

Noir opened her door and Reid suddenly lay his hand on hers and waited for her to face him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked with genuine concern edging on his words.

"Nothing that won't heal," she smiled back at him.

Reid remained silent for a moment as he reached up to caress her bruise lightly. "You have to be more careful," he whispered when she leaned into his caress.

Her eyes flashed open and she stepped back, "You don't get to tell me what to do Reid."

"I know, I know," Reid held up his hands in peace.

"You have no say."

"Then how do I get a say?" He asked suddenly.

Noir seemed to be taken aback by this how to answer.

Reid saw her hesitation and though he was unsure what he was getting at he did know that it was too soon to get at it.

"You'll be ok now? Lock the door right?"

Noir nodded silently as she watched him with uncertainty mixed with curiosity.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow," Reid kissed her on the cheek gently and made to leave.

Noir grabbed his arm as he turned away.

"Ya babe?" He asked looking into her dark eyes trying to ignore the bruise she'd been left with, and the anger it brought up.

"If you don't mind," she started softly holding the door open for him, "I wouldn't mind some company. You know just in case."

"Kitten," Reid grinned lowering his chin too look up at her, "are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"I'm asking you to spend the night. There's an extra bed, but if you're really that uncomfortable," she began to close the door on him.

"It would be my pleasure babe," Reid cooed stepping into the room.

"Reid," She said as she started to close the door.

"Ya babe?" He replied from within.

"Stop calling me babe."

The door snapped shut.

They never used the second bed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Reid cracked open his eyes a sliver and momentarily pondered as to why it felt strange that his arms were empty. 

His eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly in alarm. This was not his room.

He stumbled out of the bed in confusion and found himself still wearing his jeans, which was even more out of place then waking up in a strange room.

The door suddenly opened making him spin around.

Noir stood there in the doorway holding two muffins wearing an oversized t-shirt and short shorts, a fading bruise on her face.

Now it all made sense and Reid sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Ok there puddin' pop?" Noir chirped kicking the door shut with her heel.

Reid just looked at her in confusion.

They didn't have sex, and for some reason he wasn't disappointed. In fact he had just held her all night and felt more calm and at peace then ever.

"Ah one of those people," Noir mumbled and handed him a juice box that had been tucked into her shorts. She then set the muffins on the side table and sat on the bed beside him her own juice in hand.

"Breakfast in bed," Reid mused.

"I thought you'd be amused." Noir replied as she peeled open her muffin.

They ate in silence her knee pressed lightly on his thigh which she seemed oblivious to but it became the center of his attention.

He threw his garbage into the trash can without standing and sprawled out on his back while she emptied her juice box noisily.

He only closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them she was leaned over him looking at him curiously. Unable to resist he darted forward to kiss her.

The fact that he actually got to almost shocked him, as did the smile on her face when he pulled away.

He went for a deeper one but this time she placed her hand on his chest holding him down.

"You have to get ready for class sugar. So do I. Maybe another time though."

"Promise?" He teased.

"Never," she replied wickedly.

Reid groaned and got off of the bed and looked for his shirt.

"Hey do you know where…" he trailed off seeing it was his concert t-shirt that she was wearing over her curves.

"Oh sorry," Noir said quickly as she stepped past him to the dresser. She kept her back to him as she pulled his shirt off and tossed it to him.

Reid caught it out of the air easily and stared at the mostly naked girl in front of him impressed by what he saw. Though all it was was her back he still enjoyed the sight of her bare ever so slightly sun kissed flesh. The view of her curved hips and round ass only covered by a pair of short spandex shorts.

In the middle of her spine, centered on her back a dark tattoo etched itself into her smooth flesh, a black wolf, graceful and almost walking out of her spine. Its paws were semi in line giving it a point and following the line of her body. Its eyes looked almost too real for comfort but the entire thing was stunning.

Before he could mention it though, she pulled a new shirt down covering her body from his hungry gaze. Baggy cargo pants slid up her legs and added emphasis to her curvy features.

"Don't you have class?" Reid asked confused by her lack of uniform.

"Early track practice. You have swim. And we're about to late if you don't stop staring at me like that," she grinned and exited the room leaving Reid scrambling to put his shirt on in her wake.

She was already jogging down the halls when he slipped out of the room and snapped the door shut. He saw her glance over her shoulder at him and smile before breaking into a run giving a new meaning the 'the chase'.

Reid couldn't help but smile back as he quickly went after her. He knew instantly that she wasn't trying that hard. He'd seen her run and if she was to give it her all he wouldn't have a chance. He also knew that if he lagged though she wouldn't slow down and wait for him, in fact he may loose face in her eyes if he couldn't catch her.

It made him try all that much harder.

She stayed within sight but ever out of his reach, until the reached the doors to the locker rooms.

She faltered and he managed to grab onto her. His arms quickly secured themselves around her waist and his lips found her collar bone.

"Reid," she hissed half heartedly.

"Just one kiss pet, just one," he replied hastily nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Fine," she sighed after quick deliberation and turned in his arms.

Reid couldn't believe his luck, today was going to be a fantastic day.

Noir's hand came up quickly entangling itself in his hair as she pulled his head back exposing his neck with a firm jerk. She then hastily licked from collar bone to jaw line and planted a kiss on the now wet flesh just under his ear.

Then, just like that, she was gone and the door was snapping shit in her wake.

All Reid could do was smile.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Tyler asked as Reid finally joined them pool side.

"What do you mean?" Caleb demanded quickly.

"Well be didn't come back last night." Tyler explained eyes shifting back and forth between the two opposing forces within the group.

"What?" Caleb rounded on the blond boy.

"What what?" Reid replied coolly.

"Where were you last night?" Caleb asked sternly.

"Come on Caleb, you know where he was. With her." Pogue supplied.

"Reid tell me you didn't. I told you to stay away from her."

"No, you told me to be careful."

"Well I'm telling you now. Stay away from her. Something's really not right about her."

"You're all being paranoid. There's nothing to worry about with her." Reid smiled at them laughing off their concerns.

"Would you just listen for once!" Pogue snapped.

"No," Reid snapped right back, "there's nothing to listen to."

"Reid you endanger us all with this girl," Caleb responded calmly trying to be responsible and make his friend see some sense.

"What!" Reid snarled, "Sara knows. Didn't even know her for a week and you told her. Pogue will tell Kate when she figures it out or he gets some balls whatever comes first. Which she will, she's not as stupid as we'd all like to assume here. I am not going to tell Noir, not even considering it. So you tell me, what makes you two so much fucking better then me? Why can you risk endangering us and I can't even flirt with this girl?"

"Reid that's not it and you know it," Caleb said quickly.

"Like hell it is. Fuck you guys," Reid spat and turned away from his group.

"It's not like that really? Is it?" Tyler asked quietly eyeing up the two older boys.

"You know it's not Tyler," Pogue replied.

"Really? Cause it sure does seem that way," Tyler said softly.

"It's not," Caleb assured those listening, "If it was we would have done it with every girl he was with, not just Noir."

"So why her? I mean other then she has the prospect to become more permanent then his other fucks?"

"What do you mean?" Pogue questioned brow furrowing.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes her. I mean like actually likes her, might even want to keep her girlfriend style."

"How do you know?" Skepticism sketched Pogue's words.

"She makes him nervous for one. Two; he actually pays attention to her. We all know his game with girls, the more he wants one the more he ignores her. He's above chasing them, but here he is, chasing this one. Oh and either they had sex last night and he respects her enough not to brag the second he got into the lockers. Or they didn't and he's ok with that, otherwise he'd complain long and loud. When has Reid ever been ok with the lack of sex the first night he spends in a girl's room?"

"Shit," Pogue groaned.

"So that's it? She might be more then the flavor of the week. He might actually want to tell her?" Tyler asked quickly.

"It wasn't," Caleb sighed, "We followed her last night."

"Don't tell Reid that," Tyler advised.

"No shit," Pogue growled, "She all but vanished in seconds. Just gone. Like that. In our woods."

"Talent," Tyler replied softly nodding his head.

"Ya. Tell me you sense it too. There's something not right about her," Caleb said quietly.

"Other then she's got Reid like no one else?" Tyler asked, "Oh ya, I feel it from her."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Reid fumed with anger throughout the rest of the day completely ignoring Tyler's attempts to speak with him. 

He had few classes with her, only History and Study Hall together, Swim and Track in the same vicinity. Being able to see her but unable to speak or touch her made it all so much worse.

To add onto that, she disappeared again that night.

That and Tyler insisted on following him as he wondered the grounds half in search of her half because he couldn't sit still.

"Tyler, really, I keep telling you, I'll be ok."

"Reid, really, I keep telling you, I'm not going back without you even it that means I sit outside her room as you bang the bitch."

Reid's shoulders tightened again as they had all night whenever Tyler uncharacteristically took a shot at Noir. He didn't know why, they often treated his prospects as such. Perhaps it was because Noir had assimilated herself within the group. She wasn't someone he could just throw away now; she was a friend to all of them.

"She's not out here man," Tyler said as they rounded the campus yet again.

"Maybe I'm looking for Aaron." Reid replied coolly with a half truth.

"Did he really hit her?" Tyler asked quietly deciding to take a different approach to getting Reid to admit his feelings for Noir.

"Yes. Hard. I won't let it happen again."

Tyler could have asked why but didn't bother. He knew it was pointless especially since he would have done the same.

"I don't think he's out here either." Tyler supplied quietly, "What was she doing out here last night anyways?"

"She said she was walking, which is logical." Reid smiled softly remembering her standing up to Caleb.

"Ok well no one is walking out her tonight. Let's go in."

Reid sighed, Tyler was right for all he knew she was in her room studying or sleeping or simply avoiding him for some reason.

It didn't matter, she wasn't going to be found tonight he might as well get some sleep.

* * *

Reid opened his eyes slowly not really wanting to wake but knew he had to.

"Hi!" A feminine voice greeted him from sleep.

Reid shot up to find Noir sitting on the edge of his bed.

It was still dark but when he glanced over at Tyler he found his roommates bed empty.

"Where's Tyler?" He asked dumbly.

"Thanks," Noir said sarcasm all but dripping from her words, "I have the decency to show up here scantily clad and you want an audience. Sorry sweetness, I'm not like that."

Reid suddenly realized she was wearing a sexy black bra and boy short set.

"There's the proper reaction," she mused as he stared at her.

"How did you get up here?" Reid asked after he gave a hard swallow as he drew his eyes away from her hard toned body.

Noir sighed, "Seriously Reid you need to get your priorities straight."

He stared at her confused.

"Does it really matter how?" She asked as she moved to slid under the covers with him.

"I guess not," he smiled and opened his arms for her.

Instead of climbing in she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head as she moved to straddle his hips.

"No sleeping tonight peaches," she whispered leaning forward to kiss his shoulder.

Reid hissed and glanced at the door wondering if she'd locked it or at least hung a sock on the knob.

It stuck him as odd that he cared about interruptions. Usually if he had a girl in his room he practically hoped someone would walk in and see his deed. He hadn't cared about an audience before, he wanted witnesses. Can't prove something if you're the only one who saw it.

She bit the crook of his neck and he couldn't help but moan.

He glanced at the door again wondering how long he'd have with this vixen grinding on him.

Her hand slid between them to grasp him through his boxers so suddenly he groaned and allowed his blue eyes to close.

She continued to stroke him through the fabric lightly kissing the mark she'd left on his neck.

"Noir," he whispered running his hands up her sides and kissed the top of her head as she worked on him.

He froze for a second certain he'd heard something in the hall outside.

"Noir," he said more sternly this time as she stroked him faster bringing him closer to the edge with every move.

He turned his head to check the clock but was confused to find that he couldn't read the numbers, he was fairly certain what it said but he couldn't focus on the neon lights.

She grabbed his throat suddenly and kissed him hard. He groaned again when her tongue flew into his mouth and his hips bucked into her hand.

"I want you so bad," he whispered into her lips.

She broke away suddenly releasing his member, "Really? Cause you seem distracted. Maybe I should leave."

Reid horrified himself by hesitating, he wanted her yes but he also wanted to take his time making love with her.

Making love.

He'd never thought of it as such but fucking her for his own ends didn't seem right with her.

"I'll go." She said releasing him.

"No!" Reid exclaimed quickly wondering how to explain himself here.

Noir smiled and shook her head, "It doesn't matter sweetness," She jerked her head towards his side table.

Reid looked but the numbers were still blurry and he wondered how she could read them.

Her hot breath caressed his neck as she nibbled on his ear, "You're going to be late."

Reid woke with a start sitting upright in his empty bed in his empty room. The sun was coming through the window and he was hard as hell.

He glanced at the clock suddenly able to read the numbers and have them register in his mind. He didn't even have time to take care of himself.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Wow and I though Avatar readers were stingy with reviews. I have over 1000 hits on this story and twelve reviews. In point you guys kind of **suck**. Ya that's write I said it. Deal with it. I'd review you.

And I mean come on I've updated...well alot this past week. Throw me a bone here!

* * *

Reid rushed into history twenty minutes later, only five minutes late. Well done on his part if he thought so himself. 

Of course the instructor didn't seem to agree.

Then there was Noir sitting there smiling at him as he got a public lecture on tardiness.

It was very distracting having her so completely focused on him. Watching him over the professor's shoulder, he had to struggle not to smile back.

After that she completely ignored him the rest of class. Even as he watched her trying to catch her eye to smile she refused to notice him.

"Did you and Reid have a fight?" Kate asked cautiously.

"No why?"

"Well he is staring at you and you refuse to look at him," Kate replied treading carefully.

"Huh…"

"He really likes you." Kate said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Noir asked giving Kate a hard look.

"Pogue told me. That and it's making him mad that you are ignoring him."

Noir finally looked at Reid in curiosity.

Reid had lost the desire to smile at her and when she finally looked at him he looked away and chatted to the girl next to him.

"Oh yeah he looks so distraught," Noir snorted a small smile playing on her lips.

"He's just trying to make you jealous."

Noir scoffed, "A lot of good that'll do him."

"Noir he really likes you. With Reid that's big. That's huge. He's never actually liked anyone; he doesn't really know how to act. Actually I don't even think he's realized yet."

Noir looked over again to see the girl write something down and hand it to him. She also saw him peek over to make sure she was watching.

"It doesn't matter, he keeps that up and I won't stick around for him to figure it out."

"I'll talk to him," Kate said quickly.

"Whatever."

"So did you guys have a fight?"

"Nope. I just don't want to make this too easy for him. But if he keeps that up…" She nodded towards where he tucked a piece of hair behind the girl's ear.

"I'll talk to him about it, just please, give him a chance."

"Why do you care?" Noir asked in slight confusion.

"You're both my friends. And I've never seen Reid try to get a girl's attention like this. You'd make him happy I think," Kate shrugged.

"You think I should just give in to him?"

"No, not yet anyways. It's good for him to learn to work for what he wants," Kate turned to face Noir full on, "Do you like him back? Because it you don't you shouldn't lead him on."

"After all the girl's he's led on? He's doing right now," Noir pointed out.

"Ya well, that's just his way and he usually chooses the girl's carefully, usually anyways."

"How so?"

"Well the last one made a pass at Pogue. She thought to use Reid to get close to my man. The one before that was spreading rumors about Sara and Caleb so they'd split. He's looking out for his friends in his own way, of course the guys don't realize this and he's not about to tell them."

Noir looked back at Reid in new found wonder.

"So I'll ask again. Noir, do you like him?" Kate's voice was filled with warning.

Noir shrugged dismissively, "Honestly I don't really know. I mean I barely know him. I'm fond of him ya sure. I guess that could lead somewhere."

Noir was slightly shocked by her own answer. She'd dated within the pack sure, but nothing ever very serious. She'd been fond of her companions, flirted and such with them but was never bothered when their attentions and affections strayed and vice versa. She never tried to get attached certain that it would happen when it would happen. They mated for life, until they found the one they had their funs.

Yet here she was with Reid apparently getting attached to her and she wasn't shying away from the fact. Usually she'd break it off and run fast and hard as was their nature in the situation. But no, not this time, she was actually curious as to where this would lead.

Maybe she did like him.

"Just don't hurt him. Please." Kate interrupted her thoughts.

"I assure you Kate, I won't do it intentionally." Noir smiled her thoughts in turmoil.

"Good, and I'll talk to him, tell him to behave and such. Just give him a chance. He can be a really nice guy."

"When he wants to be," Noir agreed then nodded towards the girl he was presently seducing, "He can be quite charming."

Reid had decided to ignore Noir for the rest of the day. Show her he too could play hot and cold.

That was until lunch when she didn't show up to eat with them. That in itself wasn't terrible out of place; it was what Kate said to him in her absence that was off.

"You aren't going to accomplish anything by trying to make her jealous Reid," Kate said quietly just so he could hear.

"Make who jealous?" Reid replied absently not entirely paying attention.

"You know who. With the girl in History?"

"Hot isn't she? I've been wanting her number for months now."

"And you actually get it the day you want Noir to pay attention to you."

"Who says she has anything to do with it?"

"So you deny it? I'm not as stupid as you all like to think Reid and she certainly isn't. In trying that stunt she pulls away. You're ruining you're chances."

"For what, a new fuck? To do the new girl? Oh well I can't always be first and there's plenty more out there," he stood to leave.

"Reid please think about it."

He did think about it as he looked for Noir finding her under her tree.

"Noir," he called nearing.

She finished reading her paragraph marked her page and waited for him to sit next to her.

"How's the girl from history?" Noir asked through a cool smile.

"Useless apparently in getting what I want."

"Very," she agreed with a nod.

"So how do I fix this?" He asked leaning back against the tree.

"Learn from it, it will not work with me and don't do it again." She replied absently leaning back against his shoulder.

"Can do," he replied snaking his arm around her waist.

"Good."

"There must be more I can do," he added slipping his finger tips just under the hem of her shirt.

"Not likely."

"How about I take you to the Fair tomorrow night?"

"I thought it was already settled that I was going with you all."

"No, well yes but I mean with me."

"A date?"

"Sure."

"No Reid. Not tomorrow night." She answered snuggling into him.

"Why not?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because, you have to learn the consequences of your actions. Hell, I'm not even sure I'll be going to the fair tomorrow night."

"What? Why not? Cause of what I did? Look, I'm sorry and I swear I won't try it again."

"I know sweetness, I know. If I do go I'll go with the group. My and you are not on dating terms as of yet. I think we both need to straighten something out before that. I know I do."

Reid remained silent for a moment confused.

"Look I have to go but we'll talk again. I have to honestly say peaches, I'm becoming overly fond of these chats with you," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up.

"I look forward to it," he called after her scrambling to his feet.

She hesitated and turned flashing him a bright smile, "Oh ya, Reid, nice hickey."

Moments later Reid burst into the nearest bathroom and crowded the mirror puling aside his shirt and jacket.

Right where his dreamed Noir had marked him sat a very real hickey, confusing him to no end.

What bothered him even more was that she obviously hadn't been mad over the mark Almost as if she knew it was her's.


	8. Chapter 8

Mighty Kajtek - Lol you're resolution to review every chapter from no one is alittle too late as this is the last chapter. And what do you mean update soon? I've put up at least four, five with this one, chapters in the last week. Come on, lol. Thanks for the review though.

I'll tell Noir that you love her, lol Who'd have though my chinchilla would be such a hit, and I named her that as a joke. What exactly is it about Noir that you love so much? Because if it is confidence or something of that nature you can be that. And if you aren't confident fake it until you believe it.

"So is Noir coming?" Tyler asked no one in particular as the group stood just outside the dorm door's preparing to go to the fair.

Reid glanced at the doors in slight longing. He hadn't been able to talk to her though she'd been just feet away from him. She had approached him obviously hoping to speak to him after classes yesterday but Caleb and Pogue had dragged him away to an extra swim practice.

"She said if she wasn't down here to meet us at eight she wasn't coming." Kate answered.

Reid checked his watch, it was five after and all the students around them were gradually leaving the grounds.

"Come on," He hissed under his breath staring at the doors willing her to come outside without using.

Someone knocked into him from behind causing him to stumble.

Three boys pushed through their group in the middle of the walkway instead of following the example of others and going around.

"Hey!" Pogue shouted in offense as he caught Kate who had also been shoved aside.

One turned back slightly. A massive ebony skinned god with pale eyes and a shaved skull. He looked over Pogue once obviously unimpressed as he sneered and turned back towards the dorms.

"Hey! Ugly! We're talking to you!" Reid called out after the boy in hopes of taking his frustrations out on someone.

He could have at least chosen someone smaller as the giant turned back to face the group fully.

A smaller, red haired boy appeared at the line backers side with a wicked grin placed on his handsome features.

"Ya Damon, he's talking to you. Don't be rude, perhaps you should talk back." The boys winked at Reid, "Just so you know there boy, Damon isn't much of a vocal person, he tends to speak on my physical terms. Of course actions do speak louder then words. Go get 'em big boy!" he slapped Damon on the shoulder which he could barely reach.

Reid glanced at the massive man who was starting for him.

"Damon! Fox!" The third boy called from further up the path obviously annoyed.

Both boys turned obediently.

A tall, lean striking boy stood waiting for the other two to back down. His brown hair fell in an artful mess across his face.

"This is not why we are here."

"Aw come on Quinn, we're just having fun." The red head, Fox explained.

"I don't think it's their kind of fun. Apologize."

The red head's mouth fell open.

"Now!" Authority rang in Quinn's voice, putting even Caleb's power trips to shame.

Damon gave a gruff sorry, his words almost lost in the thunder of his deep voice as Quinn neared them to see his will done.

Fox watched Reid through narrowed eyes bluntly refusing to apologize.

Reid simply smiled calmly in the face of the smaller boy. Finally he couldn't resist and blew the red head a kiss.

Fox's golden eyes flew wide and he raised his fist.

Reid didn't even have time to duck when the impact struck him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling to the side.

He heard an uproar, yelling, threats and then Fox was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind.

Fox rolled onto his back just before a fist connected with the side of his face, hard. He blocked the second shot but the third connected.

"Damon," Quinn sighed as Reid stood up slowly massaging his face.

The dark skinned mammoth reached down and plucked the two combatants off the ground and held them apart by the scruff of their necks.

"Missed you too princess," Fox snarled as he fought to get free of Damon.

"I bet bitch," Noir snapped suddenly striking Damon under the arm. She landed on her feet and spun, her foot struck Fox in the middle tearing him from Damon's grasp.

Fox landed hard some feet away as Damon rubbed his ribs, eying Noir cautiously.

The red head managed to roll onto his feet and launched himself at Noir. They fell together fists flying until Noir got away and managed to gain her feet before kicking the red head in the ribs again, causing him to curl into a ball.

"Are you two morons done now?" Quinn asked in annoyance as Damon came up behind her in case he needed to pull the two apart once more.

"Yup!" Noir chirped looking down at her rival.

"Good."

"What are you boys ding here anyways?" Noir asked leaning on Damon as easily as she would a wall.

Quinn shrugged as he gave her a half grin, "Missed you."

Noir gave a bark of laughter.

"Been forever," Fox grunted as he managed to get to his knees. "Christ Noir I think you broke my ribs."

"Probably," Noir replied unconcerned as Damon placed his hands on her shoulder protectively, "And it's only been two months. You know if they find out you're here we're all in shit."

"So this is Spencer," Quinn looked around unimpressed ignoring her concerns, "You poor poor girl. At least you got some eye candy though," he gestured to Reid.

"Ya, and he'd stay that way if Fox could control himself."

"What can I say?" Fox shrugged, "I'm jealous. Tell me babe what does this one have that I don't?"

"Oh Fox," Noir's features were clouded with sympathy as she caressed the red head's face, "Try everything pet. I thought you would have left by now," she addressed the group with her last comment.

Reid shrugged and eyed up Fox wearily though the red head seemingly forgot about him.

"You know these guys?" Pogue asked quickly.

"Is it that obvious?" Fox smirked, "Wow quick bunch huh, of course you do live in a school."

"Shut up Fox, don't make me kick your ass again," Noir snarled.

"I'm good with that love as long as I can cop a feel," he started forward but a snarl from Damon gave him hesitation.

"It's ok pet," Noir patted the black man's hand looking up at him with a gentle smile.

"Shouldn't you meat bags be on your way?" Fox snarled turning on easier prey as he stepped up to Reid again.

"Shut up Fox," Noir warned once more, "Quinn can you please control your bitch already?"

"As long as you keep Damon civil, I don't think he likes the way this blond is looking at you," Quinn replied smoothly.

"Yes well I am overly fond of this blond and Damon knows not to mess with that. Don't you lover?" She looked up at her protector again who in turn continued to glare at Reid savagely.

Reid faltered at her words, fond of him, it was a start.

"Anyways Reid, I'm sorry Fox is easily threatened by men who are far more superior then him. He's an ass."

"You know what Noir," Fox spoke up, "If you weren't so damn frigid and would just blow me already!"

"Peaches, you need to have something to blow first. So when you get a dick we'll talk. Until then…" she shrugged innocently before turning back to Reid, "I'll see you all at the fair later ok?

"Fair?" Fox perked up.

"Only if you're a good bitch," Noir answered sweetly.

Fox stuck out his tongue and led a reluctant Damon away.

"Shall we?" Quinn offered his arm to Noir who took it without hesitation.

"Noir," Reid called after her quickly before he could stop himself.

She glanced back at him and pulled away from Quinn whom she told to go on, she'd catch up.

Reid shrugged off Pogue's halting grip and went to her.

"I thought you'd come to the fair with me," Reid whispered taking hold of her arm.

"Reid, I already told you. Plus I haven't seen these guys in awhile."

Reid glanced at the three boys over her shoulder with apparent distrust, "Are you sure you'll be ok with them?"

Nor looked almost shocked by his concern before lifting her hand to cup his face tenderly where Fox had struck him.

"Reid, I've known these guys my entire life, they are like family to me. Each of them would go to hell and back to me."

"I just don't want-"

"I'm not your girlfriend Reid," she pulled away from him, "you don't really get a say here."

Reid was taken aback by her sudden coldness but her gaze quickly softened.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Reid if you're worried about me being unfaithful don't, there is nothing between us to betray. Yet. A very big yet at the end of that one though." She kissed him again.

Reid was slightly dumbfounded. She blandly told him she could do what she wanted with these guys, and at the same time gave him hope that perhaps there could be something more between them.

"Very big yet there peaches, and I'll do nothing to ruin those chances," she smiled at him before pulling away.

Reid watched her join her brethren smiling as she refused Quinn's arm this time around.

He ignored the looks of disapproval Caleb and Pogue gave him instead he smiled at Kate and Sara who in turn were grinning like a pair of idiots.

"Shall we ladies?" He asked cheerfully offering his arms to the girls who took it laughing.

He didn't understand why he was so damn proud of himself. It wasn't as it he'd done the new girl, or that she'd given an out right promise of sex. In fact he should have been running like he always did when a girl expressed the interest in being more then fuck buddies.

It didn't matter right then either, nothing could ruin his night now as he played carnival games and won stuffed animals for the girls.

"Sara come on the Ferris wheel with me!" Kate grasped at her best friend's arm.

"Take Pogue," Sara laughed trying to fend the other girl off.

"He doesn't like them. Please?" Kate begged.

Sara glanced at Caleb quickly.

"Go on," he leaned over to kiss his girlfriend's cheek and whispered, "We have to talk to Reid. We'll be back by the time you get off."

Sara nodded, Kate squealed and the girls ran off to get in line.

"Come on." Caleb turned to lead the way away from the crowds.

Pogue placed a hand on Reid's shoulder to impress the seriousness of the situation on the blond.

The fair was being held in a field and like most things in this area was that it was surrounded by a thick forest of trees.

"Ok, I get it!" Reid snarled pulling away from Pogue.

Caleb checked around them, h could still see the Ferris wheel from here so he would know when the girls got on and when they would get off.

"What is with you guys?" Reid demanded hotly.

"No, the question is what is with you!?" Pogue snapped back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and this girl-"

"That girl was friends with your girlfriend first off-"

"Reid you have to be able to feel the energy around her," Caleb broke into the argument.

"Ya, I do, but it's not what you guys are thinking that it is. In fact you don't even know what you think it is."

"It feels like us." Tyler said suddenly.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Reid demanded rounding on his closest friend.

"No, he's right. It feels like when one of us is near, or about to use." Caleb agreed.

"Oh so last month you couldn't sense the son of the fifth father but now you sense our male line power in a girl who has absolutely no connection with us?" Reid barked in laughter.

"That might not be true." Tyler said quietly.

The other stared at him in disbelief.

"There was a sixth line but the father only had a daughter before his wife died in a fire." Tyler paused trying to remember the story, "He lost his mind in grief and was stricken from history."

"Then how do you know this?" Reid asked sternly.

"There's another book. A book we never had to read about the crossing. The six names are in there. I went back the other night to look through it cause I thought it might help. I only half remembered it."

"Ok so what happened?" Pogue pressed.

"So the mother dies, and the father looses his mind and lives with his daughter away from the town. He uses constantly and the other families kill him and think to kill the daughter too and to make it all look like an accident of something. But she escapes. So right before he dies he wills his power away but no one knows to who."

"So somehow it could have gone to the daughter," Caleb mused.

"His only child, already gifted in more feminine magic's, it was said she was a witch and her mother before her, but not with out power."

"You don't know its Noir and so what?"

"Hello? The fifth son just tried to kill us. The sixth daughter may try the same." Pogue pointed out.

"Noir wouldn't," Reid protested.

"She's using you Reid, just like Chase had sought to use Pogue." Caleb said softly.

"What to get close to you? The world doesn't revolve around you Caleb." Reid snarled in anger.

Before the others could replied a scream ripped through the air.

All four turned to see a shower of sparks raining down from the Ferris wheel's axel.

Caleb and Pogue started forward but Tyler at least had the sense to stop them.

"The girls!" Pogue snarled trying to push the younger boy aside as the side of wheel came off and more screams rent through the air.

"You can't help them out there!" Tyler countered shoving Pogue back.

"He's right," Caleb said quickly his eyes flooding black.

Pogue was quick to follow but Tyler hesitated to glance at Reid, "You with us?"

"Always," Reid snarled offended and stood with his own to avoid disaster, hoping against everything that Noir wasn't near the ride as it fell apart. 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Noir was running through the thicket of trees a smile across her face. All she heard was rapid heart beats, and light footfalls racing after her as her brothers gave chase. 

She needed to find a private place to change before she could play this game properly.

Voices caught her attention as she raced through the brush and she veered to get closer to them, her curious nature getting the better side of her as she moved to investigate.

Slowing as she neared a familiar scent entered her senses.

What were they doing out here?

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler came into view. Were they following her again? Why?

She heard Reid agree to some remark made by Tyler and then they all just became very still.

Noir crept a little closer knowing her brothers would be some time in coming as they had their own changes to attend to.

She eyed up Reid momentarily and gave a half smile.

Quinn approved, Fox declared utter and total hatred, and Damon threatened the blond. Something about if he ever broke her heart…

It bothered her that her brothers saw it so clearly. Fox pointed it out almost instantly.

"You like him, like really like him. Why? He's not like us?" The small red head had complained.

Noir had been confused at first until the other two agreed with the smaller pack member.

Strange. She knew she was fond of him but until Fox had pointed it out she hadn't even thought about how deep she was.

That she attacked her own brother in Reid's defense only cemented the idea even though they were always wrestling and taking their places among the hierarchy. She'd never gone as far as to break one of their ribs though.

But now she knew how she felt. It wasn't love no but it had prospective to become that. At least she admitted to it.

She crept closer again ignoring the sounds that were probably her pack brethren somewhere behind her.

Shock flooded her as she saw all four standing in silence, eyes black as night.

Suddenly everything made sense.

Why she'd felt a familiar power whenever they were all together, weaker as individuals, as if they were constantly fighting against it.

She now knew why she was sent here. Her mother had told her the line was ready to find their own, that she would find their history here and bring them back to theirs.

Suddenly she knew why she had been drawn to Reid, not just that he was attractive, and an Alpha in his own, he was just like her.

She knew why Caleb and Pogue tried to follow her at night, they had to feel her power so similar to their own and suspected something.

They knew her better then her own pack ever could. They wouldn't fear her gift as her brothers and sisters did.

Noir smiled and followed their gaze to find horror.

The Ferris wheel was coming apart and people were rushing to get off of it and help others climb down while it still held.

She glanced at the boys, Caleb had the power but he was holding back. He must have ascended and not gotten control over himself yet. Pogue and Reid pushed past their limits and wouldn't last much longer. And Tyler, it was obvious that he had avoided using his gift at all costs and was out of tune with it.

She had to help.

Darkness flooded the depths of her eyes as she lent her strength to her kin, steadying the wheel as one of the others assisted those climbing down by setting their footfalls and holding them to the steel.

In the end the wheel fell to the side once all had cleared and Noir fell back wearily with a heavy sigh before the others returned to reality.

But they had heard her harsh outtake of breath and in her security of power had placed herself in plain view.

She froze as they saw her and she saw the anger in their eyes. Even worse was the betrayal in Reid's.

Pogue's eyes quickly flashed black and she quickly knew running was the best choice. She did so very quickly.

"Tyler get the girls," Caleb ordered before giving chase to Pogue and Noir.

Reid stood there frozen, she knew. She'd ran before he could explain, before he could demand answers from her.

Caleb and Pogue, they were going to kill her to protect the coven. He'd never get his answers.

Reid raced after his brothers into the darkness.

He caught up with them as they hesitated having lost Noir to shadows. Reid breathed a sigh of relief at least they couldn't hit her with magic.

But then they saw her up ahead and Pogue and Caleb gave chase again leave Reid with little choice but to follow.

Suddenly more shadows flew around them, beside them, dashing in front of them, low to the ground and inhumanely fast.

Reid came to a quick stop.

"Reid come on!" Pogue snapped grabbing the blonde's arm.

A low growl came from ahead of them and Pogue spun back around.

"Shit," Caleb swore as a large dark brown wolf blocked their path.

"There aren't wolves in this wood," Pogue protested.

"Tell me you don't see that!" Reid demanded pointing just as a massive black wolf joined the first.

Another snarl came closer to Reid as a golden red one lunged at the blond.

Reid jumped back and threw a ball of energy at the canine who easily dodged it.

"So what now boys?" Reid asked over his shoulder.

A howl ripped through the night distracting the three animals for a split second. The red gave one last low snarl before following the other two deeper into the bush.

"Ok what the fuck!" Pogue snapped starting after them.

"She's gone Pogue," Reid snarled grabbing the dark haired boy by the arm.

"Then we hunt her down."

"You know we won't find her out here," Caleb said calmly.

"Then we wait for her back at the dorm!"

"Why!" Reid demanded suddenly, "She's not a threat to you!"

"Not a threat!" Pogue demanded in anger giving the blond boy a shove, "She know about us Reid!"

"And if Tyler was right she's always known. Hell then she is one of us so it doesn't even matter if she knows. She won't tell if she has the same power you idiot. It would only be exposing herself!"

"She doesn't need to expose herself to seek revenge for her father."

"Caleb ascended, you and I are close, even if she wanted she wouldn't succeed."

"Unless they don't have the willing law. Mother wills her share to daughter, she could have five generations under her belt." Caleb spat in disgust as he stepped into the conversation.

"You don't even have proof that she wants to hurt us," Reid snarled.

Pogue rounded on his friend, "It's obvious Reid. Before she'd been a loner then Kate invites her out and poof she's a sudden social miracle. She was just waiting to find a way into our circle. She used Kate and she's using you!"

"Then why run?" Reid demanded.

"I don't know Reid," Caleb cut in, "Maybe she wasn't prepared to face us."

"We were distracted, it would have been easy if she has as much power as you think. And she helped us save all those people!"

"I don't know Reid. But we need to find her."

"She is not a danger!"

"Reid, she knows about us that puts us in danger," Pogue snapped.

"And herself so it makes no sense."

"You're blind to her!" Pogue pointed out in aggravation.

"What are you on about?" Reid asked suddenly confused.

"You have feelings for her Reid, not just want to fuck her feeling either. You like her, hell you probably love her the way you're putting yourself before the coven, placing her higher then your brothers."

Reid faltered.

Caleb pushed him back the way they'd come from, "Come on, deal with this later we have to get back to the dorm."

"I think it's time I tell Kate," Pogue said quietly as they hurried back.

"And put us all in danger," Reid hissed.

"Not now Reid, and if you think you can Pogue. She should probably know before we do this."

"We aren't doing anything before I talk to Noir." Reid snarled.

"Out of the question," Caleb replied calmly.

"No Caleb, I get to do this on my own, we let you deal with Chase alone. My turn."

Caleb went silent. They all did.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Ok so this is the last chapter. Well it could be. Really I could carry on with this story, it involves hunters and the details of the coven being changed, but no one cares and few people review so why bother right? So this is the end. I quit. You want the rest of the story review, or better yet you write it, just don't fuck with Noir ok she's cool shit. She is...Phenyana? No that's not right. Um...Azaharn? Oh no she doesn't exist yet. And not Fyre. Damn why can't my female characters just be the same huh?

* * *

For all that Caleb agreed to allow Reid to talk to Noir it was still under his control.

He and the others would not leave the two of them alone so she could attack him, and having her restrained would be preferable.

She was rushing out of the dorm building, bags in hand when they saw her, and she saw them.

She dropped her bags and turned to run but found Pogue blacking her way energy in hand.

"Just come peacefully Noir," Caleb said calmly, "We just want to talk."

She spun to face him hair wild and eyes black.

Reid almost cringed seeing her cornered like some animal.

"You probably love her."

"Noir please," Reid whispered.

She looked at him for a moment anger, fear, regret and sorrow on her features.

"Come on," He held out his hand to her.

Instinctively she took a step for him but the other three flinched at her sudden motion pushing her back.

"We just want to talk, please," Reid tried again.

Noir eyed up the three other boys suspiciously before going forward once more. She refused his hand and wouldn't come within five feet of him as he led the way off campus into the woods.

Noir hesitated about ten feet into the trees and glanced back at the school, refusing to go any further.

"You know you can't take us all on by yourself Noir," Pogue growled pushing her forward.

"Like hell I can't," she snarled at him as she spun to face him struggling to hold the beast at bay.

"Not here Pogue," Caleb warned.

"Just let me go," Noir demanded taking a step back towards the school, "This was a mistake."

Reid saw the fear in her eyes, her quick breath as Pogue moved to block her path repeatedly.

"We can't do that Noir, see you know our secret." Caleb replied moving in the shadows speaking calmly.

"It's my secret dammit!" She screamed at him.

"So it is true, and you've come to seek revenge," Caleb said almost regretfully glancing at Reid who silently shook his head, "We have no choice."

"Revenge?" Noir barked, "For what? You crazy fucks, what the hell would I want revenge for? These never ending powers? It's what made my and my clan."

"It has it's limits," Caleb reminded her.

She gave him a confused look, "What the hell are you talking about? Revenge for what? What limits?"

"Revenge for the man our ancestors killed," Pogue snapped.

Noir suddenly laughed, "That mad bastard? He beat the woman who started my line. The only good he did for us was die and leave us the means of making our own legacy. I mean I'm sure revenge was on his mind when he willed away his power, but his daughter hated him for killing her mother."

"He killed her?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"The fire," Noir nodded.

"So you aren't here to steal our power of anything?" Caleb asked carefully.

"I can steal powers? Well now that you…No you idiots. I came to find out who I am, and about this gift my mother gave me. I was apparently supposed to reunite the lines or something of that nature."

"I told you," Reid hissed.

"I understand why I was drawn to you all though, and your suspicions. Now then if you aren't going to kill me…" she glanced at Pogue who stood off to her left.

"Why did you run?" Caleb asked quickly.

Noir shrugged, "Why the hell wouldn't I? You are my other clan and I have no wish to fight you. You on the other hand were more then ready to attack me."

"And you didn't use Kate and Reid?" Pogue demanded.

"I'm fond of Kate, I was before I even knew she was connected to you."

"And Reid?" Caleb asked almost praying for the right answer.

"She wants him. Badly," another voice came from the dark as Quinn stepped into view, "He's won what the men of our clan have competed for for years."

Noir shrugged smiling at Reid.

"You ok pet? Not leaving now?" Quinn asked coming closer to her.

"Not yet, I'm no longer in danger." Noir replied.

"Damn, Damon was so looking forward to crushing the blond one."

"I'm fairly certain he was."

"They know!" Caleb demanded eyeing up Quinn with distrust.

"Of course we know." Quinn replied with indignation, "You can trust us."

Caleb still looked at the dark haired youth uncertainly which Noir ignored.

"What limits?" She asked taking them all by surprise.

"The aging," Pogue replied sharply obviously doubting her intelligence.

"Aging?" She ignored Pogue's attitude and looked at Quinn who shrugged in turn.

"The more you use the faster you age," Pogue tried again alarmed by her lack of knowing.

Noir shrugged again, "First I've heard of this shit."

Suddenly a flurry of red and gold fur leapt in front of her into the centre of the group to snarl at Caleb and Reid who quickly gathered their power.

"Fox you great moron you are too late, as usual," Noir scolded kicking the wolf lightly in the side.

The canine whined in response and sat back on it's hunches. Before their very eyes it changed into a naked red haired boy.

"Damn," Fox grunted standing up completely lacking any modesty, "Damon was getting worried about his favorite bitch."

"Hold on just a freaking second," Reid exclaimed, "Were wolves?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "We prefer Lycanthrope."

"Loup-garou," Fox countered.

"No no no you idiots it's Vovkulaka." Noir said quickly.

"We're not all girls at least masculinize the damn word." Fox snarled.

"Well at least now I get the aging bit," Tyler nodded and everyone looked at him.

"Immortals, or close to it at least. They don't age, or if they do at all they don't do it like the rest of us."

"Well then there we all go," Noir smiled.

"Ok what the fuck," Reid demanded, "Why can't we be like that?"

Noir raised an eyebrow, "If you wanted, all it takes is a little bit, I'd be happy to oblige."

"You serious?" Reid asked in wonder.

"Hell ya. We aren't murdering monsters, well if we don't want to be. We're just wolves in human bodies, or was it humans in wolves. Anyways, this ridiculous aging crap you seem to deal with is gone. Plus I really really wouldn't mind biting you."

"Sign me up babe!"

"Reid!" Caleb snapped.

"What?" Reid continued to smile at her in new wonder.

"One step at a time here," Caleb cautioned.

"Well whatever. If this is all settled," Noir eyed them all in turn, blowing Reid a kiss when she got to him, "Moon calls boys, maybe next time." She, Quinn and Fox stepped past them and into the woods.

"Girl you really need to get laid," Quinn said casually as they strode away but still within Reid's hearing.

"Ya…" Noir sighed and turned back around to face Reid though she was a little ways away, "My room's unlocked, one hour."

Reid grinned as he watched he turn back. As she walked away both she and Quinn stripped off their clothing but he wasn't worried about anything happening between the two.

A deep throated howl beckoned them ever further into the darkness and Reid caught one last glimpse of a single black wolf tossing him a lupine grin.

* * *

Anyways if you do want to continue on this feel free to ask for tips or anything about the Lycan thing, or what my ideas were. Or if you are just stuck. I encourage someone else to take this on, just please remember one day I may feel like continuing this myself.

* * *


End file.
